YGO:TAS:TFF: Unwritten things written
by Mrs. Ishtar III
Summary: The little details I leave out. Mostly lemons, possibly other things. Mostly lemons. XD Rated "M" for a reason small kiddies. XD


Chapter 1: Chloe's 11th time.

We had been all living together for quite some while now the five of us. It had been a long day and we were all exhausted. Leah had finished making some drinks when we went to sit down on our couch. The night started as usual. Well, as usual as it can get. We all began a conversation about lord knows what while the card game channel was on in the background.

I wasn't engaging in conversation, which all can agree is strange for me. I was too busy thinking how we needed a bigger couch. I was lost in though when I heard a voice talking directly to me.

"How did you exactly come across Marik? I mean besides being completely insane, you are quite a… catch." Bakura said to me, with sincere curiosity. Apparently they were talking about the beginning of it all. I snapped back to reality and looked over to Marik, with a questioning look.

Marik kept his mouth shut not wanting to explain this story. I sighed rather loudly. I suppose I have to do this… "So Bakura, you want to learn how mommy and daddy met?" I was looked back at with annoyance.

"Yes, mother dearest, how?"

I giggled at Bakura's response. "There isn't much to say. We met at a bar. I was drunk, wanted to get laid and there he was." I explained.

"Oh, how romantic. Did you run off to Vegas elope as well?" He answered lethargically. Wasn't it him who wanted to know? How was I supposed to meet him? How was he to criticize how I meet men? I ignored his rude comment.

"That's about it honestly… I mean other than the obvious happening. It was just to be a one night stand." I was met by a nod.

"Yes, but why him?" Bakura asked again.

"You're very inquisitive tonight aren't you?" I answered with another question.

"Well, Chloe, with all due respect, look at him! No MAN wears a bloody belly shirt! And just look at all that jewelry! He looks like a bloody ghetto princess! I mean have you seen the stares he gets when he walks out in public? Anyone who isn't sure he's a drag queen thinks he belongs in the circus! Don't even get me started on-"

"You know Bakura" I interrupted. It isn't always about how he looks. There is more than that I like about him."

"His personality? You have to kidding me! He's like a child. He's even worse than you three. The moron can't even make toast without someone's help. He's got no common sense, and can't think for himself! Whiney little brat! In fact, I should kill him in his sleep tonight just for that.

I turned and shook my head. "Bakura, you hate him, you wouldn't get it."

Then Ollie had to open her mouth. "Chloe's insane. She has no taste in men anyways."

I had wonderful taste in men unconventional, and deranged, but wonderful. They change the topic and I was left there with my mind. I went back to the night I met Marik. There was more to explain, but I doubt Bakura or anyone for that matter honestly cared.

(Flashback time)

We just settled in our apartment. I needed to get out and see what there was in town. The girls had just finished unpacking the apartment and were more interested in getting some rest. It had been about 20 minutes or so of me begging, I still was not letting up.

"Oh come one girls," I begged. "Just for a few hours it'll be fun!" Leah and Olivia were exhausted from moving in. All they wanted to do was sleep. I instead wanted to get out, go places. I was in Japan for Christ's sake. I was going to live up every moment.

"Please girls! It'll be fun! We'll go to a club or somewhere." I told them.

"We're sixteen, Chloe" Olivia told me, lying in her couch. "There isn't anything for us to do in Japan." I HIGHLY disagreed with that statement, and allowed my opinion to be known, as I often do.

"So what, like the author cares if we drink or not? Besides this is Japan! The drinking age is probably 12." I declared not knowing anything about the country I now call my home.

"Ugh, it's 20." Olivia corrected me. I ignored her correction and continued my begging.

"You know Chloe," Leah said, a blanket on her in a chair. "We don't have to go with you. You can just go by yourself. We'll be fine here. Hell, stay out all night if you want." I looked back at her, nearly offended none of them wanted to go out with me.

"Fine, you all can be social outcasts, bitches. I don't care. As for me, I want to have a life in Japan. And maybe I will stay out all night!" I threatened.

"Knock yourself out. Be sure not to get too drunk. I don't want to see you on the news again." Ollie stated, as I was heading out the door.

"Oh, come on, I dance on top of empire state building naked ONE TIME and you all make a big deal over it." I said shutting the door. I would show them. They would miss me when I was gone. Where would their insane fun be without me? I didn't mind that anymore. I was looking for a good time. Anywhere, I didn't care.

I walked out of the apartment complex and walked into the nearest bar. It wasn't a special place. Just a bar called "Drink". When I walked in and saw a seat next to a very strange boy. He was wearing a purple cloak of sorts. I couldn't see him. I wasn't even sure it was a boy. I was almost 40% sure it was a boy, though. He looked like he didn't want anyone to know here was there. I wasn't aware this was the boy I would be living with in a house for two years.

"Is umm anyone sitting here?" I asked him. He didn't turn his head. I though maybe the music was too loud for him to hear or that my Japanese wasn't as good as it could be. "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" I repeated tapping on his shoulder.

"Oh, what? Were you talking to me?" Marik said to me. "No, no one is sitting there. You can sit there if you want." He answered at last. I had a chance to look at his face.

"You don't look aren't from around here" stating the obvious I sat down. I noticed the jewelry on his neck. It shined bright gold. It was incredibly gorgeous.

"No, no I'm from Egypt…" He answered semi-facing me. I was fully entranced.

"Egypt you say? What brings you all the way to Japan? I mean that's quite a ways away. My Google map won't even say how far it is" I told him looking at my phone's Internet Browser screen.

"Yeah, it's pretty far. Umm would you like a drink?" Marik asked me.

"Oh, no I couldn't really… what kind?" I answered.

"Umm… I suppose it doesn't matter…" He told me.

"Whatever you want to get me is fine, so about you being from Egypt, What brings you all the way to Japan?" I said.

"Oh, not much just trying to dominate the world ha…ha…ha, I didn't catch your name, I'm Marik" He said finally looking at me.

"Well how do you do Marik, I'm Chloe, from America." I told him reaching my hand out for him to shake.

"Chloe, from America, what brings YOU to Japan?" He seemed more open to talked to me after he finished his drink, more open and honest.

"Oh world domination, too. Well close enough, my friend is interning at Kaibacorp. Though I'd drag along for the ride." I joked.

"How long are you in Japan for?"

"Just the summer."

"That's too bad." He seemed as if he wanted to get to know me better. I thought that this could be fun. Hell, if lucked worked to my advantage, I could even get laid tonight.

"Well, unless my friend magically gets fired, or quit, I highly doubt the later. She seems really into this job. Working under the head honcho or something stupid like that." Marik pulled down the hood from his cloak and I gasped in awe.

"YOU'RE BLONDE?" I screamed as the initial shock set in, grabbing locks of his hair.

"Yes, it's a genetic thing my father had the same color…" He answered, embarrassed that I was being so loud about it.

"Whoa! You mean this shit is natural? I've ALWAYS wanted to be blonde but thought my skin was too dark to pull it off. It looks really good on you."

We had a few drinks, and got to know each other. I learned that his brother and sister were in town. His sister had her own place and he was staying on a boathouse with his older brother.

"Say Chloe, stop me if I'm too forward. How would you feel about coming back to my place?" It took me about a nanosecond to agree. Hell, I wasn't going to come home that night anyways.

"Why Marik, that sounds like a _hic_ great Idea. I'd love to see your boathouse, among other things." I was incredibly drunk. To the point where Marik looked more masculine than I originally saw whenI walked into the bar.

We got a taxi. He seemed very awkward to the situation, almost as if he had never had a girl this close to him before. I thought it was too silent. I was too much in thought. I wanted him I knew I did and I didn't think he was being forward enough. So I did what any sensible girl would do. Took control of the situation.

I grabbed that night's lover, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him kissed he tasted of alcohol. He seemed shocked at first at my gesture, and then gladly retuned it. I unbuckled my seatbelt to get closer to him. The taxi came to a sudden stop and Marik had fallen on top of me. We were laughing in hysterics when I heard a voice though the mix of drunken teen hormones.

"Hey, can you two girls calm yourselves a bit?" Said the cab driver.

"Hey, buddy? Can't you see I'm trying to get laid back here? So, can do me a favor and shut up?" I answered in an inebriated furry. The driver was silent, not wanting to start anything with me. "Now where were you and I?" I said grabbing the cloak and pulling it off of him. I threw it on the floor of the passenger seat. He went back to jamming his tongue in my throat.

"Lower…" I managed to moan out between breaks for breath. He kissed my cheek lightly before he assaulted my neck with kisses. I grabbed a fistful of blonde hair as I moaned his name.

"M-Marik" He didn't seem to understand what he was doing. _Is he a virgin?_ I wondered. He licked all over my neck in little circles eventually finding my spot. I tugged on his hair lightly as I moaned his name. He stopped, to my frustration.

"Why did you stop?" I asked whispering in his ear.

"We're here." He told me.

"Yeah, can you two love bird get out of my car now?" The driver said us, rather rudely, might I add.

We stepped out of the car and we were right back at it. Marik pushed me against a nearby wall. I jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist as he invaded my mouth. Apparently, his brain was where mine was. He grabbed me in hopes we wouldn't fall down and made his way to his front door, now pushing me up against that. As my lover continued to lick the sweet spot on my neck, as well as holding my waist with one of his hands, his other was placed in his cargo pants searching for presumably his keys. After a while he gave up and started to bang on his front door. For some time there was no answer.

"I COMMAND OPEN THE DOOR YOU FOOL!" He yelled. I sighed. _If only he had that kind of authority over me. Then again, would I LET this one have that authority over me? _A bald man finally opened the door. I wasn't paying enough attention to who he was or anything. I stared to lick Marik's collarbone, in a spot I knew he would like.

"Master Marik, did you bring me the Gummi Bear's ummm… who's your… friend?" He asked. Ignoring the man and throwing his cloak onto him, Marik grabbed onto me again, balancing us to his bedroom and shut the door. My lover laid me on his bed and climbed on top of me. I undid the button and zipper slowly on his pants teasing him. He was already rock hard, I could tell even behind his underwear. Marik began to undo the buttons on the front of m halter when I reached for his shirt.

"N-no leave it on." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" I whispered below me lost in a trance.

"Just… because. I don't want to take it off." He answered, nearly killing my mood.

"Fine, whatever you want." I told him. He pulled my shorts down to my thighs revealing the light pink panties I was wearing, then for some reason he stopped, again.

"I just remembered… I need to return a phone call, can I please have a moment?"

Marik ran into the bathroom and I took this as an opportune moment to go lurking in his room. There wasn't much. Some trading cards, a duel disk, but there was something that caught my eye. It was a stick, a bright gold shiny stick the color of the jewelry on his arms. I grabbed it and pulled on it. It had a knife inside. I thought it looked really cool. I heard him scream something in the bathroom to his friend. I ran back on the bed.

"You ok in there hun?" I asked in my drunken stupor. I decided I'd make less work for him and got out of my shirt and underwear and underneath his covers.

"Yes just a minute…" He said. I didn't care. It only took some more yelling, but he was back. "I'm sorry about that shall we continue?" I nodded and he pressed his lips against mine quite forcefully for once. He noted I undressed myself and began to move his hand along my body from my waistline to my hip. I finally pulled down his underwear.

"I believe it's time for the sex…" My lover told me.

I figured this was as good as a time as any to question Marik about his virginity.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that comes next. Am I your first?" I asked, holding his face, trying to calm him, from my awkward questions.

"Pardon me? Oh No! I've done this SEVERAL times before! I've slept with a lot of other women! Countless times!" Marik lied. I knew it too. I wish he didn't lie. I would have been kinder…

"Yeah, sure" I told him. He looked back at me, held my cheek and kissed my lips.

"Alright," He laid above me me, about to put himself in. "Here comes my Millennium Rod" He declared. _His what? _I asked mentally. When he filled me, I forgot everything. Hell I couldn't even remember my own name. All I knew is I wanted more, more of him and that's all I wanted.

"H-h-harder" I moaned. Marik quickened up his pace as well. He made a low groan that sounded like my name…

"Chloe…" I felt a push and I opened my eyes.

"Huh?" I said. Marik was above me.

"You fell asleep, everyone's in bed." He told me.

"Oh… carry me…" My lover turned boyfriend complied and I fell back asleep in his arms.

(A/N: I am god awful at this, in fact this was the first lemon I ever completed. I hope you guys find it good.)


End file.
